Your Love Is My Drug
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd. Kevin answers an ad calling for test subjects because he needs the extra cash. Turns out it's Edd's drug they're testing, and neither of them are quite prepared for an interesting side effect. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Ask anyone and they'll tell you that Kevin Barr is the best mechanic around. He's fast, friendly, efficient, knows exactly what he's doing and how to explain it in a way you can understand. The fact that he's openly gay brings him nothing but gruff respect from the guys and a sort of forbidden pining from the ladies. It doesn't hurt that puberty was very kind to him. Anyone who's ever had him never wants anyone else.

His customers are pretty loyal, too.

If you call any of his childhood friends and tell them that he was just fired for the fourth time this year, not a single one of them will be surprised. If you tell them that the reason he can't hold down a job is because he's too nice, even shady Eddy will call you a liar.

To be fair, he's done a lot of growing up since middle school. He learned long ago from a certain brave, sock-headed high schooler that the people who matter don't give a shit about the clothes you wear or the people you date; they love you for who you are. More importantly, they'll be there for you when you fall, which is exactly what happened his junior year of college. An unfortunate injury laid him out for the rest of the football season and he lost his scholarship. He dropped out of school, and would've dropped out of life in general if Nazz hadn't kicked his ass into shape. She put him up until he got back on his feet, calling in a favor to get him hired at a mechanic shop. He never looked back.

Instead, he looks forward. Nazz was so nice to him, and so were a few other friends, that he quickly took on a generous outlook on life. He's known for doing favors when someone can't pay for the work right away, and not just for friends. Total strangers leave with fixed cars, IOUs and touched hearts. His keen ability to read people usually means that he does get paid in the end, but a few wrong calls mean another job lost.

This is how he finds himself walking into a clinic with a newspaper clipping, an empty wallet, and all of his belongings in the back of his car.

He looks around as he strolls in, hands shoved into his pockets. It's a typical clinic, light blue walls, health magazines scattered across tables, a few kids' toys in the corner. It smells way too clean. His nose wrinkles as he approaches the counter. There's a guy there looking over a clipboard. He's cute. Long, dark hair, nice skin, tall and slender. Stunning blue eyes. He grins, laying the charm on thick before he even opens his mouth. The guy looks him over and returns the grin with a close-lipped smirk of his own. Cocky little shit.

"May I help you?"

One sentence is all it takes. One glimpse of that polite, gap-toothed smile, and Kevin is tripping over his own feet.

"Double D?"

"Goodness, Kevin. I haven't heard that nickname in quite some time."

"Shut up!" He's embarrassed, but he tries to play it off, despite the telltale red in his cheeks. "I haven't seen you since high school, of course that's what I'm gonna call you!"

"Quite."

Edd grins, and Kevin can hardly stand it. Where was the scrawny, lanky teen he grew up with? Not here in this tall, strong, confident…handsome… _Oh, shit. He's still talking. Focus._

"Uh." Smooth. "I found this ad, and I need the extra cash, so…" He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs, handing over the piece of paper. "Here I am?"

"Oh, Kevin! Wonderful! You're perfect for our test."

"Am I?"

"Yes, of course." Edd gives him a funny look. "Didn't you read the requirements?"

"Yeah, I did." No, he didn't.

With a knowing smile, Edd begins to read from the clipping. "Athletic male, twenties to thirties, non-smoker, sober…from what Nazz has said, you gave up drinking after dropping out of college, correct?"

"Uh, yeah…you talk to Nazz?"

"Yes, yes. I've kept up with all of my childhood friends. Well…" Edd looks at his clipboard and fiddles with the corner of a paper. "Most of them, at any rate."

Before Kevin can say anything, a second dork in a labcoat walks up. "Oh! Another test subject?" The guy rubs his hands together and grins like some kind of mad scientist.

"Yes. Jared, this is Kevin Barr. We were friends in high school." Edd smiles. "Kevin, this is Jared. He is my lab partner."

"Nice to meet you," Kevin says, holding out a hand to shake.

Jared takes it briefly before looking back to Edd, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Is this _the_ Kevin? The cute one?"

"_Thank you_, Jared." Edd frowns, pushing his coworker away. There's a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but he recovers nicely. "We developed an all-natural performance enhancement drug, and that is what we will be testing on you, should you agree."

"Sure, whatever. Sign me up."

"Excellent." Edd flips to a fresh form on his clipboard and hands it to Kevin. "Please fill this out and then bring it to me so we can begin. You will be required to stay here overnight, will that be a problem?"

Oh, good. A place to stay tonight. "Nah. That's fine."

"Good. Oh, and do you happen to have exercise apparel with you or shall we provide it?"

"I'm good. All my shit's in my car. I'll just run out and grab some."

Edd looks at him curiously. "_All_ of your…? Never mind, it's not my business."

He's blushing again, and it's just unfair how cute it is. Kevin reaches out to tap Edd's nose.

"Dude, chill. It's no big deal. Besides, if I don't tell you, you'll just go call Nazz." He grins. "Right?"

"I would do no such thing!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Before Edd can protest again, Kevin goes on. "I've, uh…had a hard time holding down a job. I know, surprise of the century. It's my own damn fault, but whatever. I couldn't make rent, so I've been bouncing from place to place, staying with friends and friends of friends. I basically live out of my car. Which," he smiles, laughs a little, anything to chase the pity from Edd's face, "isn't nearly as bad as it sounds. Really."

It doesn't work. The pity stays. "Kevin…" Edd says, and his voice is soft, and the redhead can't stand it.

"Anyway, that's why I need the money, so maybe we should get started."

"Y-Yes. Of course. Fill the form out and retrieve your clothing. I'll prepare the tests."

In the end, Kevin has to run a mile, do sit-ups for a full minute, and do as many sets of push-ups as he can, all the while hooked up to a variety of machines. Edd talks him through it, explaining each machine and the purpose of each test, but he isn't listening. He's too focused on that gap-toothed smile, the excitement written all over that narrow face, the confidence in those poised shoulders. It's Double D, but it's also someone brand new, and Kevin wants to know him, know him like he didn't in high school. He missed that chance; he isn't going to miss this one.

At the end of the test, when Edd has all the data he needs, Kevin is handed a small cup containing two pills. He swallows them down dry before Jared can get him a cup of water. Jared rattles off a list of instructions-"avoid caffeine if you can, drink plenty of water, call us if you have any odd stomach pains, headaches, things like that"-and then Edd returns to quietly offer to let him use the staff showers before he leaves.

"Nah. I'll just go bother Nazz. Thanks, though."

"Oh, alright. Tell her I said hello."

"Will do."

"Now, remember to return between six and six-thirty. We'll provide dinner. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one." Kevin grins. "Do you really think I'm cute?"

"_Goodbye_, Kevin."


	2. Chapter 2

At a quarter to six, early as only an unemployed and homeless man can be, Kevin is halfway to the clinic, speeding down the highway. He's listening to a White Stripes CD, there's a smile on his face, and with a glance at the time he can't help but feel that Edd would be proud of him.

Speaking of the dork…isn't that his old beanie?

Kevin pulls off behind the shiny Prius. The hood is up, and over it he can see that familiar black and white striped hat bobbing up and down. He gets out and comes around the car, knocking twice on the side of it to give Edd some warning. He turns the corner just in time to see the brunet hastily shoving the hat into the pocket of his lab coat.

"Oh, Kevin!" he gasps. Relief peeks through the panic on his face. "My car broke down, and I don't know what to do. I can't tell what's wrong."

"Mind if I…?" Kevin gestures to the car and Edd nods, stepping back to give him room. A quick inspection later, Kevin shuts the hood. "I can fix it, but it'll take a while."

"That won't do. We're both supposed to be at the clinic in a few minutes." He frets, wringing his hands and biting his lip. "Perhaps I can call a cab…"

"You know, for a genius, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. Just ride with me. I'll come back tomorrow to fix it."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that." He waves his hands frantically in front of him.

Kevin rolls his eyes. "Well, it's a good thing I'm _offering_, then. Get in the car, Double Dork."

Edd collects his bag and double-checks that he's locked the car. Kevin throws a pile of clothes into the backseat and turns his music down. Ten minutes later, Edd rushes inside almost before Kevin can put the car in park. The redhead shakes his head and strolls in after him, bag over his shoulder. There are nine other men sitting around the waiting room. He nods to them and goes straight to the front desk to greet Jared.

"Welcome back, Mr. Barr. How are you feeling? Any side effects I should know about?"

"Nope. I feel great. Hey, listen. Is Doub-I mean, is Edd single?"

"Oh, you are a blunt one. He said you were." He grinned, leaning over the counter. "He is, actually. Want me to set you up?"

"Hell no. I can do it myself."

"Oh." Jared lets out a sad sigh, holding up a sheet of paper. "Then I guess you don't want his work schedule."

"Gimme." Kevin snatches for the paper, folding it messily and shoving it into his back pocket.

"That's what I thought." Jared grins and then becomes serious. "Be good to him. He doesn't trust easily. I'm surprised he let you give him a ride."

"I will."

"Will what, Kevin?" Edd asks as he comes up behind Jared.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well, shall we begin?"

Dinner is a sack lunch and it makes Kevin laugh. It's nutritional and surprisingly filling, and they come away satisfied. For a few hours, they bum around watching TV, playing on their phones, whatever they can to entertain themselves. At ten-thirty when Edd announces bedtime, Kevin hides a smile behind a hand and follows the line to the individual rooms in the back of the clinic. One by one the ten test subjects are hooked up to machines that will monitor their sleep. In the morning they'll repeat the tests they did earlier in the hopes that this new drug will enhance their results. It's important to record every factor that could influence the data, including quality of sleep.

Edd explains all of this to Kevin as he calibrates the machine beside the bed, and shares his excitement over the fact that so far there have been no observable side effects. Kevin nods and smiles in all the right places. He doesn't get it, but he plays along. After pointing out the call button, Edd leaves for the next room.

By eleven-thirty, everyone is asleep.

Jared and Edd settle in for the night in the observation room. Small, dim screens allow them to directly observe their subjects, and two computers display information received from the machines in each room. Three hours of peace and quiet are interrupted by a blinking light. Jared lifts his head from the desk long enough to compare the number to his chart and nudge Edd's chair toward the door, startling the brunet out of a light doze.

"You can take this one."

"Why me?" Edd rubs his face and glares at his partner.

"Because it's Kevin's room."

Edd is on his feet immediately, striding over to peer at the screens, quickly locating Kevin's. The redhead is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the door and rocking back and forth. Edd fears stomach pains and rushes from the room. He counts thirty steps to Kevin's door, a nervous habit of his, and knocks as he opens the door.

"Kevin? Are you o…oh."

The door swings shut behind him and he's frozen in place, staring. Kevin has stripped down to his boxers. The blanket is pulled across his lap, but Edd can see a tantalizing hint of thigh. The redhead is flushed, a thin sheen of sweat on the sculpted muscles of his chest. He looks up at Edd and his eyes are desperate. Edd feels something drop in the pit of his stomach and he swallows hard.

"What's wrong?"

"You, uh…you told me to call if I had any side effects."

"Yes, Kevin," Edd says patiently. "What is it?"

"I'm…embarrassed," Kevin admits, and suddenly Edd is worried. Kevin? Embarrassed? "Come over here and I'll…show you."

Kevin looks so uncomfortable that Edd complies without a second thought, crossing the room to stand in front of Kevin, looking him over for signs of whatever could be wrong. Kevin bites his lip and takes Edd's hand. He grimaces apologetically and shuts his eyes, drawing Edd's hand down. Edd thinks he's going to stop at his stomach and is already prepared to press where he knows there might be issues, but Kevin pulls him even further down until his fingertips brush something hot and hard, and he jumps back instantly. His face feels as if it might burst into flames.

"Oh," is all he can manage.

"Oh," Kevin repeats. "It woke me up. I can't help it and it's fucking painful. I want…I just. Um."

"O-Oh. Of course. I'll leave so you can…attend to yourself."

Edd turns on his heel to flee from the room, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

"Double-Edd. Can…I kiss you?"

The question catches him off guard, and instead of rejecting the redhead, he instead hesitates, and it's all the answer Kevin needs. His hand goes to the back of Edd's neck to pull him down into a crushing kiss. His hands roughly pull the coat from around slender shoulders. The shirt quickly follows. He's rushing, and he hates himself for it, but if he doesn't scratch this itch soon he thinks he might pass out. He has never, ever felt anything like this. He knows it's drug-induced, but that doesn't stop it from feeling real and big and hot in the pit of his stomach.

Edd is thrown off balance when the shirt is pulled over his head and he stumbles forward, pushing Kevin back on the bed. The position is not an entirely unwelcome one, and the open moan that comes from Kevin's lips is completely worth it. He slides his knee between Kevin's legs and the redhead bucks, gripping tightly at Edd's hips and pulling him down on top of him. He smashes their lips together, splitting his lip on Edd's teeth, but he doesn't care. His tongue works in, flicks across the roof of Edd's mouth, and Edd presses back, grinding his hard-on against Kevin's, drawing heated gasps from them both. Edd's tongue smooths over the cut on Kevin's lip, lapping at the coppery taste of blood before diving back in to taste the redhead. He wants this, wants Kevin, more than he's ever wanted anyone. The circumstances are only the smallest bit unfortunate, and he's willing to ignore them.

He sits up to undo his belt.

Kevin licks his lips, eyes trained on the brunet's long fingers as they make quick work of his trousers, sliding the fabric down over his hips. Edd stands to drop the pants to the floor, and…

Well.

Now what?

"Do…" He clears his throat, looking away uncomfortably. "Do you happen to have protection?"

Kevin sits up faster than he should have been able to, startling the scientist. "Bag, under the bed. Outside pocket."

Relieved, Edd dives under the bed for the bag, shaky hands searching for and finding a condom and a small packet of lubricant. While he does so, Kevin slides his boxers from his legs and reaches over to tug at Edd's. Soon, both pairs join the rest of their clothes on the floor and Edd is straddling Kevin, rolling the latex onto the redhead's length. Kevin groans at the contact, fingers digging into Edd's hips hard enough to bruise. Edd tears open the packet and drips the smooth liquid onto Kevin, spreading it with a few quick pumps of his hand. He sits up on his knees, positions himself, and…Kevin grips him tightly, swallowing hard past his desire, and holds him still.

"Edd," he says, and his voice is hoarse. "You didn't prepare yourself."

"I…um. I am stretched from earlier, Kevin."

The redhead furrows his brow. "Earlier?"

"I am a grown man. I have needs."

Edd is blushing and Kevin can feel the heat coming off his narrow face from here. "Hey, cool. No judgment here."

"Besides…" Edd looks to the side, rubbing one reddened cheek on his shoulder. "I…enjoy a bit of pain."

"Oh, really?"

Kevin sneaks his hips up, pressing the tip of his cock to Edd's entrance and then pulling the brunet down onto him, seating him deep on his lap. Edd gasps, biting into his lip hard enough to draw blood. His chest heaves with the efforts of trying to compose himself, shifting restlessly as he adjusts to the stretch. His cheeks are still red, flushed from pleasure this time, and as he grow accustomed to the feeling of Kevin filling him, he lets out a strained moan.

"You okay?" Kevin asks, rubbing his hands along Edd's sides.

"Yes, of course," Edd shakily replies.

"You sure?"

"This is not my first rodeo, so to speak."

"Well, then." Kevin grins and slaps a hand against Edd's thigh, eliciting another moan. "Giddy up, dork."

Edd takes a moment to adjust before slowly sliding up, hands braced on Kevin's chest, and slamming back down. They react together, Kevin's head falling back into the pillow and Edd's falling forward, groaning in unison, nails digging into pale hips and a toned torso. He does it again, and again, and quickly he loses patience, working up a steady pace, up and down. Kevin bucks up to meet the other's hips, thrusting hard and fast as his ability to think deteriorates. Edd tries to keep up, but too soon he's hanging on for dear life. He shouts when a particularly enthusiastic movement shifts him forward and Kevin brushes past that sweet spot. Immediately he presses the back of his hand to his mouth, biting down on the skin to muffle his cries.

"_Fuck_, Edd!" Kevin whines. He fucking whines, but he can't help himself. He needs release. "I'm…"

Edd seems to hear the pleading in his voice because he slides his hands up to flick across sensitive buds, pinching and rolling them between the pads of his fingers. Those fingers curl and he drags his nails down Kevin's sides, feeling the redhead's rhythm falter, his thrusts deeper and harder, and _god_, he loves it. One hand continues to rake across tanned skin and the other wraps around his own length, pumping in time to Kevin's upward movements. His back arches as he comes onto Kevin's chest, Kevin's name on his lips, and his muscles clench around the warmth inside of him. Kevin keens, pulling Edd down to meet his hips, and comes hard. Edd rocks, milking the redhead for all he's got. They're panting, sweating, and suddenly the brunet is not looking forward to putting his work uniform back on.

When Kevin's hips stop stuttering, coming to a rest, Edd pulls off and collapses on the bed next to him. Kevin nuzzles up to him and presses a kiss to his temple, but he's asleep in less than a minute. Edd lies awake, eyes wide.

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Edd cleans Kevin up as best he can. The redhead never once wakes or even moves; once he's dressed Edd has to shove him into a position more conducive to restful sleep. He tucks the other man in, smooths the hair back from his forehead, and then he pulls two hand towels from under the sink in the corner, wetting one to wash the sweat from his body. He dries off, pulls his clothes on, and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

His face burns with embarrassment and shame the whole walk back to the observation room.

Safely inside, he flops down in his chair with a heavy sigh. Jared clears his throat.

"Have fun?" he asks, and even in the dim light let off by the observation screens, Edd can tell that the other man is blush-

Oh. Oh, god. The observation screens.

The brunet's hands fly up to cover his mouth. Mortified, he says, "I am _so_ sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. Oh, my god. Jared. I just…"

"You done fucked up?" Jared supplies in a goofy accent.

"Jared, this is serious! He is my test subject!"

"Only for another five hours."

"Irrelevant! Beyond that, he is a very old childhood friend whom I have not spoken to in _years_! I barely know him, and he certainly doesn't know me!" Edd stops, takes a deep breath, and continues in a calmer tone. "I acted unprofessionally. You can test him in the morning. It will be best if I don't see him again."

"Ohh, no, no, no. I will not." Jared sets a hand on Edd's shoulder, fixing him with a stern look. "You are not going to run away from this. Not again."

Edd opens his mouth to argue, even though he knows Jared is right, but movement on the screen behind his coworker captures his attention.

"Oh, my."

"Hmm?" Jared turns to where one of the men is wide awake. "Oh, yeah. He's been doing that since about five minutes after you left. It's kind of impressive, actually. He's got a lot of endurance. Apparently." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if that's our performance enhancement at work."

"Oh. Well, at least it's not just Kevin. We should document this as a side effect and begin looking into how to eliminate it, if possible." His voice is dismissive, but his heart sings with relief and confused happiness. Kevin really couldn't help himself. It was the drug. He wasn't using Edd. But…he'd _wanted_ Edd. He asked to kiss him. He could've done it himself, but he didn't. He didn't.

Edd doesn't stop smiling the entire rest of the night.

At seven in the morning, they wake everyone up. Jared finally agrees to work with Kevin until the testing, much to Edd's relief. He's nervous. So is Kevin. They avoid eye contact all through breakfast. Jared watches them and laughs, gleefully hurrying things along so he can put Kevin and Edd in a room together again.

When the time finally comes, it's not nearly as awkward as they thought it would be. Edd focuses on his data, Kevin on the tasks at hand. They are both delighted to see his performance improve significantly. Kevin showers, changes, and pulls Edd aside to ask for his car keys.

"You…still want to repair my car?" Edd is surprised, a hand going automatically to the top of his head where his hat used to sit.

Kevin notices and it makes him smile. "Yeah, of course. I said I would."

Edd hands over his keys, but just as Kevin reaches for them, the brunet blurts out, "Why?"

Jared leans back to send them a concerned look from the other side of the room. Kevin waves him off.

"Why what?"

It's too late to take it back now, so he says, "Why me? Why last night? What interest do you have in me? What are your intentions?"

Oh, this conversation? Already? "Um…high school was the first time I liked you. I fucked that up, obviously. So to suddenly see you again, have another chance…and feeling whatever the hell that was last night…you're different, Double D. But it's still you. You still talk like a dork and wear your hat when you're upset. You're still nice and friendly and smart as hell. I want to get to know you. If you want," he finishes lamely.

Edd stares. Kevin clears his throat and grabs the keys.

"Anyway, I'll fix your car and bring the keys back. Give me an hour or so."

And without another word, he practically runs from the building.

A smile spreads across Edd's face as he reaches into his pocket to brush his fingers against the fabric of his hat. Kevin noticed the hat thing. How very interesting. He watches the door long after the redhead drives out of the parking lot, thoughts racing. By the time Jared comes over to ask if everything is okay, the brunet reaches a conclusion that he is satisfied with. He slips an extra hundred dollars in cash into the envelope containing Kevin's check and when the redhead returns, he's sure to be the one to hand it over.

"Yo, thanks." Kevin trades Edd's keys for the envelope, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket. "Your car's fine. You, uh…want a ride to go get it?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'll get Jared to take me later. I've still got some work to do here. But I do sincerely thank you for taking care of it."

"Yeah, no problem."

An awkward silence falls between them, and then Edd clears his throat and nods toward the envelope.

"I included a little bit extra to thank you."

"Edd, you didn't need to do that."

"I know, but…I wanted to. And there's something else." He fumbles for a moment to remove his car key from the key ring and holds the ring out.

"What's this for?" Kevin asks, reaching for it.

"It's the key to my apartment. I have a guest bedroom that isn't being used for anything but a bit of storage. We'll have to move some things around, but if you want it, it's yours."

"Wow. We had sex once and you're already asking me to move in? If I'd known it was that easy I would've looked you up a _long_ time ago." Kevin says it seriously, and for a moment Edd is mortified, but then a playful smirk appears and the redhead closes his hand around the key. "Thanks. It really helps me out."

"Anything for a friend," Edd replies, his face bright with relief. "I'll be home at-"

"Three. I know."

"How did you…?" Edd looks over his shoulder at Jared and Jared ducks his head, whistling innocently. A hand at the back of his neck brings his attention back to Kevin.

"Listen…I hope this isn't too forward, but…" The redhead leans in swiftly to press his lips to Edd's. His other hand dips down into the lab coat pocket to pull out the beanie. When he breaks the kiss, he fits it onto Edd's head and pulls it down over his eyes. "See you later, dork."

He leaves and at the door glances back to find Edd standing with the hat still over his eyes and both hands pressed to his red cheeks. Kevin grins and lets the door swing shut behind him, mentally high-fiving himself. He gets in the car and pulls out onto the highway, tapping a happy beat on the steering wheel. And then it his him and he lunges for his phone on the seat next to him.

"Nazz. _Please_ tell me you know where Double D lives."

* * *

**The (Tentative) End**

**I may add to this in the future, but for now this is where it ends. It was always supposed to be a short fic, written for Tumblr user trenchangel because it was their birthday. We'll see.**

**Check out my other fanfics if you'd like! I would love to have you read them. I'm also on Tumblr (peachcreekhighschool) where I post fanart, fanfics, and my own fanfics. It's a blast, so I'd love to see you there!**


End file.
